<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spooky ghost time by Polyhexian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813357">Spooky ghost time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian'>Polyhexian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Humanformers: The Music AU [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Fluff, Humanformers, Multi, this is very silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewind drags his friends out to an abandoned hospital to film a Halloween special for his YouTube channel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers), Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers), Cyclonus/Tailgate/Whirl (Transformers), Cyclonus/Whirl (Transformers), Tailgate/Whirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Humanformers: The Music AU [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spooky ghost time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>What's up </em> guys, Rewind here with an <em> Abandoned Cybertron </em> Halloween special," Rewind said, leaning into the shot as Whirl held the camera toward him, "Behind me is Delphi Medical Center in old Rodion. This hospital, like many developed in the late 1800s, was originally designed to treat those suffering from tuberculosis, but due to overcrowding, budget cuts, and mafia involvement, the facility quickly fell into disrepair."</p><p>Rewind gestured behind himself at the decrepit structure, "The hospital director, one Dr. Pharma, was known to have committed horrific experiments on his patients in a misguided attempt to cure tuberculosis and other diseases. Ultimately, Dr. Pharma fell-" he paused, dramatically, "or was <em> pushed </em> from the roof, falling to his death, after which his crimes were discovered. Its rumoured that to this day, the doctor wanders the halls of his old workplace, looking for new victims. I've invited five friends with me tonight with one goal: find. Some. <em> Ghosts.</em>" </p><p>Rewind waved and Whirl cut, before he gestured for Chromedome to come over and he stepped out of the shot while Whirl recompensated for headspace.</p><p>"My boyfriend, Chromedome, who does not believe in ghosts," Rewind said, off camera, into a lavelier mic.</p><p>Chromedome rolled his eyes. "I have a bachelor's in neuroscience," he huffed, "No, I do not believe in ghosts." </p><p>"I don't think they would cover ghosts in pre-med even if they were hard fact, Domey."</p><p>"They would <em> definitely </em> cover ghosts in pre-med if they were real," Chromedome frowned. Rewind waited and then waved at him to get out of the shot and let Brainstorm do his intro.</p><p>"And this is my boyfriend's boyfriend, Brainstorm," Rewind announced, and Brainstorm immediately giggled.</p><p>"He's not my boyfriend!" Chromedome snapped. </p><p>"Brainstorm, do you believe in ghosts?" Rewind asked, ignoring him.</p><p>"You would have to define 'ghost' for me to answer that question," Brainstorm nodded, "I am open to the theoretical possibility of ghosts. I just think ghosts usually turn out to be pipes, infrasound, or photoshop." </p><p>"Fair enough," Rewind said, waited, and then shooed him out and Tailgate in. She bounced into the shot excitedly, hands on her backpack straps and rolling on her heels. </p><p>"You're the worst kind of short," Whirl snorted as she dropped down on one knee to avoid tilting the shot too much. Tailgate stuck her tongue out at her.</p><p>"My good friend Tailgate, the shortest lesbian I know," Rewind said, and Tailgate gave a peace sign, "How do you feel about ghosts, Teeg?"</p><p>"Ghosts are <em> absolutely </em> real!" Tailgate announced, "And we're gonna piss 'em off tonight and I'm gonna <em> fight </em> a <em> ghost</em>!"</p><p>"Please don't fight the spirits, dear," Cyclonus sighed, and Whirl panned over to her, waiting to the side in an especially victorian themed cybergoth outfit, one hand on her hip.</p><p>"And, of course, her wife Cyclonus, the <em> tallest </em> lesbian I know," Rewind said, while the camera hovered on her, "I assume you believe in ghosts, Cyc?"</p><p>"Of course," Cyclonus answered, coolly, "I am only here to ensure Tailgate doesn't bring any hexes into our home after this."</p><p>Rewind waited and then waved at Whirl to pass him the camera. She handed it off and then shuffled forward into the designated Introduction Spot, and then ducked her head and mussed up her hair.</p><p>"Ready?" Rewind asked.</p><p>"Hang on," said Whirl, untucking part of her shirt and rumpling her denim jacket, "okay, go."</p><p>"You're terrible," Rewind snorted, then adjusted the shot and hit record, "and finally, my main camerawoman, Whirl, everyone's favourite feral homophobe puncher extraordinaire. Tell me, Whirl, do you think you'll find a homophobic ghost to punch tonight?" </p><p>"No," said Whirl, shoving her hands in her pockets and looking deliberately unimpressed, "I don't believe in ghosts. I <em> do </em> believe in junkies, though, so if you never hear from us again, don't assume we got murdered by ghosts, but <em> do </em> assume we got murdered in general."</p><p>"Uh… thanks, Whirl," Rewind said, and then waved her back to retrieve the camera, "You know, I'm <em> going </em> to get a shot of you with your hair brushed eventually."</p><p>"Nope," Whirl said, "I have a reputation to uphold for your viewers, 'Winders." </p><p>"Alright," Rewind clapped his hands together, "You've all got your Go Pros, <em> please </em> do not forget they're there, keep your hands away from them, don't let clothing or hair get in the way, and for the love of God, <em> don't </em> touch your mics, okay? Thank you. Otherwise just, you know," he waved his hand in a circle, "play it up. Don't like, lie, but play it up."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>